Zeng's love story
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: There is a new servant at the Jade palace but to everyone's surprise she is a girl. Zeng develops feelings for her but he is too scared to admit it will Po Shifu and the furious five help him? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Here is my chance

Authors note: Hello again it's me with a new story. Now I came up with this idea yesterday and it's just too cute. I see Zeng isn't really in many fanfictions so I decided to do this one. Enjoy.

As the sun rose over the distant mountains Shifu made his way to his students rooms. He had both hands behind his back carrying a flute in one of his hands. About this time the geese would set off a gong to wake his students up.

"GONG!" It suddenly went and a few moments later Tigress and Monkey of the furious five came out of their rooms and said "good morning master" in unison.

"Hey where is Po, Mantis, Crane and Viper" Monkey asked looking in each of their friends rooms "Po is probably in the kitchen impersonating Shifu again" Tigress explained causing Monkey to restrain laughter. "OK you to head down to the kitchen and eat some breakfast then meet me in the training room because I have an announcement to tell you" Shifu explained. "Why don't you tell us now?" asked Monkey "well I was going to but since Crane, Viper, Mantis and Po are not present I might as well tell you later. Now run along and go to the kitchen and I will meet you in half an hour" Shifu told them as they both bowed and headed to the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

"OK ha ha Po that was hilarious please do more ha ha ha!!" Mantis pleaded while gasping for breath with laughter "well I don't think I can think of anymore jokes" Po explained whilst slurping his noodles down.

"Hey guys I don't mean to change the subject or anything but do you think Shifu will yell at us for not being there?" Crane asked concerned "No I think there has been something on his mind since Nei quit"

Viper explained.

"Who the heck is Nei?" Po asked "Oh Nei was a servant until he quit last week" Mantis explained "and why would Shifu worry about that? Don't we have enough servants around here?" Po asked "yeah I know but there are a lot of jobs that need doing around here and except for Zeng , Nei has a really important job as the cleaner and now Shifu has to find a replacement" Viper explained.

Just at that moment Tigress and Monkey turned up "hey guys what you talking about?" Monkey asked "oh we are talking about some servant called Nei who quit last week" Po explained. "Well Shifu did say he had something important to tell us down at the training hall so I'm going to find out what it is" Tigress said quickly slurping down her noodles and making her way down to the training hall with the others following close behind.

"OK students before you start your training I want to tell you something" Shifu said "now you all know that Nei quit last week and he is not coming back. So I have decided to hire a new servant" Shifu explained "so..." Po said plainly "and so she is a girl" Shifu replied "a girl? Is she a goose?" Mantis asked "yes Mantis she is a goose" Shifu explained. "When is she coming here?" Tigress asked "she is coming here next week so could you please try and keep this place tidy" Shifu said setting his eyes on Po "what?" Po asked.

Meanwhile far away in northern China...

"Lin we are all going to miss you so much" a pig said "I know but this is my chance to bring at least a little honour to my family" Lin replied "yeah we know this servant job means a lot to you" the pig replied "if your father was here right now I know he would be really proud of you". "yeah I know Lee you are the best friend a person could have" Lin replied giving her friend a hug.

"Lin your bags are packed and your ready to go" Lin's mother came rushing out with a small bag full of stuff for her long journey "you will write to me won't you? You know how much I worry if no one tells me what is going on" Lin's mother replied "yes mother I will write when I can but I don't think I will have much time if there is jobs to do" Lin explained "OK then once every two weeks will do" Lin's mother replied giving her daughter a hug.

"We are all going to miss you Lin" Lee explained "yes you have already said that Lee" Lin chuckled "well I mean it we are going to miss you" Lee replied "I know I'm going to miss you too all of you" Lin said pointed to the crowed, nearly the whole village came out to give Lin a farewell before she would go for her important job on the other side of China.

"Well I had better go because it is going to take me at least a day and a half to get there" Lin said getting ready to leave "good luck Lin" Lee told her giving her one last hug. "Lin... I just want to say whatever you do in your life I will always be proud of you and you will bring honour to our family and I bet your father would be very proud of you right now" Lin's mother started to cry which caused Lin to start crying too. "well goo bye mother and thank you all for your support and I will come back soon...bye" Lin said getting ready to fly away "bye Lin" everybody said at once as she flew away still blinded in tears from the memory of her father and her family and also her friends .

Soon she would be in the Valley of peace working as a servant in the Jade palace.

Authors note: OK I like this idea so please don't give me criticism. Please review because I would really like to hear your views and please tell me if I should bother updating. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day

Authors note: OK people sorry for not updating recently it's just on the weekend I went camping with my friends and I haven't had much time to update. Thank you for your reviews and I would like a few more please. Thanks and enjoy the story.

"Oh I am so bored right now" Po said walking to the kitchen with his friends "tell me about it Shifu has made us do way too much training today and I'm tired" Monkey explained climbing on top of the shelf to get his jar of almond cookies.

"Hey Po have you ate my almond cookies again?!" Monkey asked sternly. Everyone stared at Po who was standing in a corner scoffing down some cookies as fast as he could but he turned around to find Monkey glaring at him "WHAT?!" Po asked trying to cover up what he had done. Monkey scowled as he spoke "Po you ow me BIG TIME!!!".

Meanwhile...

As Lin flew to the Jade palace she felt really happy that she was going to work in one of the most important places in all of China, but at the same time she felt sad about leaving her friends and family behind.

With the Jade palace in sight Lin started to feel excited and nervous at the same time she was that happy she began to lose control of her flying "hold it together Lin it is only a job at one of the most special places in all of China" Lin said to herself. Lin had secretly been hoping she could make friends with people there but they would never be as true friends as her best friend Lee.

Getting prepared to land she felt as if she was going to faint "this place is beautiful" Lin said in astonishment as she made her way over to a servant goose (Guess who? Zeng). "excuse me but I am looking for a... master Shifu" Lin explained at the twitching goose "yes he is in the training hall meditating" Zeng replied "thank you could you take me to him please?" Lin asked shyly "OK sure" Zeng replied.

"Master Shifu?" Zeng asked slowly "what now Zeng can't you see I am trying to meditate here?" Shifu said turning around to the jumpy goose "oh... are you Lin the new servant?" Shifu asked Lin "yes I am master Shifu" Lin explained.

Shifu stood there for a few moments before speaking "Zeng take Lin around the Jade palace and introduce her to the furious five" Shifu ordered "oh and when your done show Lin where the brooms are because this place needs a damn good clean" Shifu explained "Yes master Shifu" Zeng said and he and Lin flew off for a tour around the Jade palace.

"... And over there is the kitchen" Zeng explained as they entered the corridor that led to the kitchen "wow this place is lovely" Lin said in amazement "yes I have been carrying messages for master Shifu for over three years and I also think Master Oogway deserved this" Zeng explained.

Po,Tigress,Monkey,Crane,Viper and Mantis were still in the kitchen eating when Zeng and a mysterious female goose showed up "hey Zeng who's your girlfriend?" Po snickered "oh master Po this is Lin she is the new cleaner servant for you" Zeng explained feeling a little embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Lin and welcome to the Jade palace" Viper smiled "thank you and it is really nice to meet the greatest warriors in all of China" Lin explained. "Where did you come from?" Crane asked "oh I came from northern China. It took me like a whole day to get here" Lin told them. "Well we had better continue with the tour" Zeng said as he started to walk out of the room "OK bye Lin it was nice to meet you" Viper called "same goodbye" Lin said as she ran to try and catch up with Zeng.

"Tell me Zeng have you enjoyed working here?" Lin asked "well it can be difficult especially when you are a messenger but I don't mind this job" Zeng replied "well the furious five and the dragon warrior seem nice" Lin explained "yeah it's master Shifu that can be a bit nasty at times" Zeng replied causing Lin to chuckle.

"So am I the only female servant in the Jade palace?" Lin asked kind of disappointed "yes why?" Zeng asked "well I thought there would be both female and male servants here" Lin explained "well you are a replacement for Nei who quit last week" Zeng told her "why did he quit?" Lin asked "he quit because he was going to move to another part of the country with his family and Shifu needed a fast replacement" Zeng told her.

Later on...

After the tour was over Zeng showed Lin where the cleaning equipment was kept and then went back to do his own job for Shifu. Lin went to the rooms of Shifu's students and started off with Po's room. As she entered she was gob smacked there were crumbs everywhere and bits of food scattered around the room and loads of little acupuncture needles on Po's bed.

Lin looked around the messy pig sty of a room and said to herself "this is going to be a long day".

Authors note: OK people how was that I hope this chapter was as good as the first one. Please review if you want the best bits to happen. Thank you. I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: it is Harder than I thought it would be

Authors note: OK I am on a roll I only updated yesterday and I am updating today. Well I don't have much homework to do so I might as well do another chapter. And by the way this contains both Zeng's point of view and Lin's. So enjoy.

Lin's point of view

Oh boy I have had such a busy first day and now I am so tired. After the messenger servant Zeng showed me around the Jade palace master Shifu told me to start cleaning the rooms of the furious five, and boy were they messy. The first room I started in was full of food and crumbs and the sheets were absolutely filthy. It was a cleaning nightmare.

The other rooms were easy to clean but after I had completed that master Shifu told me to clean up the training hall which was full of broken bits and pieces.

While I was cleaning up in the training hall I saw Zeng walk by, he is a really jumpy goose, if you tap his shoulder he flinches. I feel really sorry for him because master Shifu makes him do the really bad jobs (other than me). Me and Zeng have something in common. We are both jumpy and we are geese after all.

After I had cleaned the training hall I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I went inside to find the dragon warrior on the top shelf eating almond cookies he stopped when he saw me and said "don't tell Monkey". I did not have a clue what he meant until I saw master Monkey come through the doors a few seconds later.

"There is no need for her to tell me Po, I saw you come in here and help yourself to _MY _almond cookies. I take it that you haven't learnt your lesson have you Po? You have just crossed the line Po and I am going to make you pay... BIG TIME!!!".

I was shocked at what was happening master Monkey was chasing master Po around the kitchen with his bamboo stick in his hands whacking master Po on the head with it. To be honest it was quite funny seeing this but I decided to leave before they would start on me.

Zeng's point of view 

Oh my goodness I have had another hectic day. Today a new servant arrived her name is Lin. I think she is a very attractive goose. She seems really nice and I think she should be in a better job than being a cleaner for the Jade palace but oh well. I am kind of glad that Nei quit because we have a better replacement than he was.

Today master Shifu wanted me to show Lin around the Jade palace. I was quite glad to do this. I would rather give people tours than send messages to places like Chor Gom prison. Lin is a really nice person to talk to and I think I could be good friends with her in the future.

Today I felt quite embarrassed when Po mistook Lin for my girlfriend because I have never had a girlfriend in my entire life. She would make a really nice girlfriend but why would she like a jumpy goose who is afraid of his own shadow.

After showing Lin around Shifu sent me to send a message to master Crane about some letter someone had sent him. I found Crane,Viper and Mantis in Cranes room. It looked like master Mantis was giving master Crane acupuncture and every time Mantis stuck a needle into Crane it made me flinch.

"Em... master Crane, master Shifu told me to give you this letter" I said but I flinched again as Mantis hit another nerve. Master Crane didn't even say 'ow'. "Is something wrong Zeng?" master Viper asked me with a hint of concern in her voice "Oh no I'm fine master Viper" I replied still flinching.

Once Crane read the letter he gave it back to me both Mantis and Viper asked him what was wrong but he said that his sister was having a baby.

Later on when I was heading to the kitchen when I saw Lin again she was cleaning the training hall, she smiled at me and continued to clean. I guess we both have something in common we are both jumpy and quiet and we are geese after all.

Authors note: OK this is kind of short but it is the best I can do. If I have got the past and present tense mixed up I am sorry. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you.


End file.
